Sedução à base d'água
by Galatea Glax
Summary: Los Angeles está em meio a uma onde de calor. Jared está derretendo, mas Jensen sabe o que fazer para ajudá-lo. Conteúdo adulto.


**Algumas considerações:**

01 - Jared e Jensen não me pertencem. A não ser em meus sonhos... Particularmente acho que os deixaria horrorizados com que eles fazem nos meus sonhos, mas quem mandou serem tão deliciosos? Eles que aguentem as consequências. Aliás, se eles não se tornassem famosos, nós nunca saberíamos deles, então foram os próprios que procuraram por isso... Ai-ai (má!)

02 – Sinopse: Jared está morrendo de calor. Los Angeles é muito quente... Mas Jensen sabe como ajudar seu amigo...

**03 – É erótico-porno, moçada. Pegação pura e simples. **

04 – É Top!Jared pois a foto que me inspirou foi essa: http : / / img43 . imageshack . us / img43 / 9543 / 051hz . jpg (só tirar os espaços)

**05 – Realidade Alternativa, com um baita de conteúdo adulto, isto é sexual mesmo. Então NÃO sigam em frente se vão se chocar!**

06 – Beta: Fantasma... isto é, eu... com uma ajudinha da Thata Martins e da Miss Dartmoor

07 – Por falar em Miss Dartmoor e Thata Martins... Dêem uma olhadinhas nas fics recentes dessas meninas... Eu ando derretendo por causa delas... "Na dúvida, culpe o Misha" da Miss... Vcs irão rolar... De rir e de calor... A Thata também escreveu uma chamada "Quem é a mulherzinha agora?" onde..., porra!, o Jensen... comanda!!! E elas dizem que escreveram por causa dessa aqui... [/batenopeitoorgulhosa] Estou me sentindo a rainha da cocada preta! hahahahahahahahahaha

08 – Aquele negócio do reviews... Gosto tanto... Fico tão alegrinha quando recebo... (hahahahahahahahaha)

09 – Por último e muito importante: **DIVIRTAM-SE!!!**

_**Galatea Glax, novembro de 2009**_

_

* * *

_

**_Sedução à base d'água._**

Como Los Angeles podia ser tão quente?

Jared enxugou o fio de suor que teimava em descer de sua testa.

- Que raio de calor! – Ele olhou o casaco que o personagem Sam sempre usava e fez uma careta. Ele adorava Samuel Winchester, mas uma coisa era usar as roupas do personagem em Vancouver onde era sempre meio frio. Outra era usar no calor quase infernal que vinha fazendo em Los Angeles. Tudo bem que estariam no ar condicionado... Mas mesmo assim. As convenções de Supernatural bombavam de uma maneira impressionante. Sempre havia gente demais. Jared tinha certeza que haveria pelo menos algumas dezenas de pessoas a mais que o total de ingressos vendidos.

Ele gemeu e enxugou a testa de novo.

A risada rouca e baixa de Jensen o fez fechar o rosto em uma expressão de zanga. Uma falsa expressão de zanga.

- Você está me zoando, Jen. – Jared se controlou para não fazer um bico imenso. Jensen riria muito mais, chamando-o de criançona.

- Você tinha que ver sua expressão, Jare. Você está muito engraçado, irritado desse jeito. Você fica uma gracinha. – Jensen sorriu, levantando só os cantos dos lábios. Sorriu com os olhos mais do que com a boca.

Jared quase engasgou com aquilo. Sua reação foi meio bobona e automática. Ele apenas sorriu de volta. Eles ficaram se olhando daquele jeito estranho que sempre era o momento mais apreciado das máquinas fotográficas.

-Tá muito quente, Jen. E... – Ele apontou para a jaqueta e colocou as mãos na cintura dramaticamente. – Vou derreter dentro dessa roupa.

- E eu, cara? Couro! – Os dois ficaram olhando as respectivas jaquetas. – Faça como eu. Pense frio. Neve. Gelo. Pólo Sul. Pólo Norte. Gelado. Congelante. – Jensen fechou os olhos. – Muito frio. Branco. Frio.

Jared observou-o silenciosamente.

Jensen havia fechado os olhos e murmurava as palavras. E a cada repetição o tom de sua voz abaixava.

Os cílios compridos em total repouso. Os lábios rosados se mexendo cada vez mais lentamente. As sardas parecendo saltar do rosto de maneira provocante.

Jared prendeu a respiração, aturdido. Como alguém conseguia ser tão bonito? Tão sexy?

Jensen abriu os olhos lentamente e o fitou.

Jared se sobressaltou e virou o rosto rápido. Ele inspirou, tentando catar o oxigênio a sua volta.

- Eu acho que não vai funcionar, Jensen. – Ele pegou a jaqueta amarela e vestiu. – Mas eu vou tentar. Juro.

Jared saiu quase correndo do camarim improvisado.

Jensen sorriu de uma maneira lupina. Quase diabólica.

...

Os organizadores haviam tentado fazer algo diferente daquela vez. A iniciativa havia agradado aos dois atores principais, quando ainda estavam em Vancouver. Jensen e principalmente Jared só haviam se lembrado do calor escaldante de LA, quando haviam pisado na pista de pouso, descendo do avião.

Uma pequena peça. Uma cena de uns 20 minutos de um dos episódios de SPN era a novidade. Eles encenariam os personagens Dean e Sam.

No final havia dado tudo certo. Havia sido um grande sucesso. Eles haviam errado em algumas partes, mas havia sido como nas gravações. Os dois riram e interagiram com a platéia. Ao fim haviam sido aplaudidos de pé durante quase dez minutos. As meninas gritando histericamente ao ver os dois atores caracterizados dos personagens.

Houve uma pausa depois da apresentação e para Jared foi um alívio tirar aquelas roupas quentes. Principalmente depois de ficar embaixo daqueles holofotes.

Seguiram-se todos os outros eventos como entrevistas, fotos e tudo mais.

Mas Jared estava tendo um sério problema com o calor. Foi necessário que ele trocasse de roupa pelo menos duas vezes após a peça, pois suas blusas estavam encharcando com o suor.

Jensen apenas sorria enigmático. E a qualquer menção de calor por parte de Jared, ele sussurrava: - Frio... Gelo... Água... Neve...

Jared teve vontade de bater em seu companheiro de cena.

Definitivamente aquilo não funcionava com ele.

Então quando o fim do dia chegou e eles se encaminharam para o hotel, tudo que passava pela cabeça de Jared era tomar um longo e realmente gelado banho.

...

Jared tirou a roupa de qualquer jeito, entrou no boxe, levantou rosto em direção ao chuveiro e abriu a água no máximo.

Ficou esperando o jato frio, mas ele não veio.

Ele olhou a sua volta sem acreditar que justamente no banheiro dele, no chuveiro dele, não havia água.

Ele precisa de um banho. Naquele momento.

Jensen.

Tinha que ter água no quarto de Jensen. Tinha que ser um problema no seu quarto. Por que se fosse no hotel, significaria que ele iria matar alguém.

"_Morte por falta d'água. O ator Jared Padalecki assassinou o gerente do hotel X, fulano de tal, por falta d'água em seu quarto. Mas uma morte que ocorre com a entrada dessa frente QUENTE, que tem tirado a todos do sério" _

Essa seria a manchete dos jornais.

Jared vestiu uma bermuda e uma camiseta, pegou sua toalha e seu sabonete e com a maior cara de pau do mundo saiu para o corredor e bateu na porta do quarto em frente.

A porta, na primeira batida, abriu delicada e silenciosamente.

- Jensen? Sua porta está aberta! – Ele entrou e fechou a mesma.

Silêncio.

- Jen?

Jared suspirou. Ele entrou ouvindo o barulho do chuveiro. Bem pelo menos ali tinha água. Quando voltasse iria ligar para a recepção reclamando.

Ele parou na porta do banheiro.

- Jen? Estou sem água no quarto! Posso tomar banho aqui?

Não houve resposta.

- Jen?

A cena da porta principal se repetiu. Só que a do banheiro abriu uma fresta pequena.

- Jen?

Silêncio.

- Jen, não me diz que você caiu e bateu a cabeça. Eu não consigo segurar a mulherada sozinho amanhã, cara... – Ele comentou brincando e entrou no banheiro, só para conferir se estava tudo bem.

A visão que teve o deixou paralisado.

O boxe estava completamente aberto.

Do chuveiro a água caía de forma lânguida no alto da cabeça de Jensen, que encostado na parede de fundo, o fitava tranqüilo.

Ele havia entrado com roupa e tudo no chuveiro, tendo tirado só os sapatos que jaziam jogados perto da pia.

- Muito calor, né, Jare? – A voz baixa e rouca fez Jared começar a respirar pela boca. Ele engoliu em seco, atônito. Completamente hipnotizado pela imagem. A água corria pelos cantos do rosto de Jensen, cobrindo suas orelhas, indo se juntar abaixo de seu queixo. Alguns fios do líquido corriam sobre seu rosto, indo se acumular em seus cílios, pingando de seus olhos como sem fossem cristais. Jensen estava completamente molhado. Suas roupas estavam completamente molhadas. A boca entreaberta, agora de um rosa forte, era um cantinho especial onde a água se acumulava antes de voltar a rolar indo em direção ao peito que subia e descia devagar.

Jared gemeu sem perceber.

- Á água está deliciosa, Jare...

Jared deixou a toalha e o sabonete caírem no chão. Tirou o chinelo que havia calçado, inconscientemente, e caminhou em direção a Jensen.

Este sorriu daquele jeito que deixava Jared sem fôlego. E a visão de Jensen sorrindo daquele jeito, debaixo da bendita água que tanto ansiava, tirou qualquer vestígio de lucidez que havia dentro dele.

Jared tirou a blusa que vestia, num movimento que permitiu a Jensen contar cada músculo do complexo conjunto que era o peito do ator moreno. Jared a jogou num canto e colocou as mãos na braguilha da bermuda, mas nesse momento estancou. Bem, não estava tão louco assim. Ainda havia sim um restinho de lucidez.

Ele poderia estar entendendo tudo errado.

Simplesmente não era possível que ele estivesse se despindo na frente de Jensen para entrar debaixo do chuveiro onde Jensen estava.

Claro que não.

Jared levantou a cabeça, com as mãos ainda na braguilha, e olhou para o outro.

Jensen sorria ainda. Mas agora seu sorriso, assim como seus olhos, tinha malícia. Não... Lascívia.

E foi com essa nota de lascívia, luxúria, que a voz de Jensen soou, rouca.

- Tira.

Jared engasgou com o comando. Tirou a roupa de qualquer jeito e entrou no boxe, parando a centímetros de Jensen.

Os dois se olharam.

Jared arfava completamente sem ar.

Jensen ficou sério. Levantou o braço e foi pousar a mão na nuca do rapaz. O puxou para frente, aproximando as bocas.

Jensen prendeu o lábio inferior de Jared entre os seus e o sugou de forma quase calculada. Havia esperando tanto por aquilo... Queria tudo muito lento, aproveitando cada pequeno nuance do homem nu a sua frente.

Jared permitiu a exploração de seu lábio, sentindo o rastro quente da língua de Jensen nele. Ele gemeu impaciente.

As mãos gigantes correram até a camiseta de Jensen e a levantou, tentando tirá-la, mas a boca do homem loiro se recusava a parar o que estava fazendo.

As mãos gigantes voaram até a gola da camiseta, segurando-a com violência. No momento seguinte Jared rasgou a blusa jogando-a longe.

- Jare! – Jensen ralhou, franzindo as sobrancelhas.

- Você está me enlouquecendo! – Jared o prensou contra a parede, pressionando sua boca na dele. Mas foi Jensen a tomar o comando. Foi ele a invadir a boca de Jared, fazendo as línguas se enroscarem.

Calor. Quente. Vulcão. Lava. Sol. Deserto.

Como poderia fazer tanto calor de baixo de água fria?

Os dois se separaram apenas para se olharem.

- Jen... Diz que isso é loucura. Me manda embora. Nós não somos gays, não é? Vamos. Fala. – As mãos de Jared ganharam vida e passeavam pelo corpo do homem loiro, correndo por suas costas, alisando seu peito. Voando até sua nuca e entrando por seus cabelos. Jared subitamente se viu fascinado pelo pescoço de Jensen, onde acabou depositando beijos e pequenas mordidas. – Pelo amor de deus, fala alguma coisa, Jensen Ackles!

Jensen o empurrou um pouco e o encarou.

- Jared... – O sorriso novamente. Aquele sorriso. O maldito sorriso. – Você fala demais.

A água corria entre os dois suavemente.

Jensen segurou a cintura de Jared e o empurrou ao mesmo tempo em que o virava e o fazia encostar-se à parede onde ele próprio estivera. Seus olhos correram o corpo de pele morena, com aquela cor linda, cor que povoava seus sonhos. Sonhos que durante muito tempo se recusou a admitir.

Jensen abaixou a cabeça encarando o membro ereto de Jared.

Ele desceu até o piso, ficando de joelhos.

Sua mão tocou o órgão latejante, os dedos percorrendo toda a extensão de músculo e veias e artérias. Sentindo a rigidez enquanto ouvia os gemidos inconscientes do dono.

Jensen levantou a cabeça e foi olhando dentro dos olhos de Jared que enfiou a ponta pênis na boca.

Jared gemeu alto. Segurou a cabeça de Jensen, por trás, controlando-se para não perder a compostura e violentar aquela boca de lábios grossos e sensuais. Queria estar completamente dentro dela. Queria ser engolindo inteiramente por ela.

Ele gemeu mais uma vez, agora quase um grito, por que Jensen começou a chupá-lo com tanta lentidão e intensidade e delicadeza que as pernas de Jared ficaram bambas.

Aquilo era novidade para Jensen. Sentir Jared a sua mercê daquele jeito não apenas o excitava. Ele também queria gritar de prazer. Merda de mundo louco. Ele jamais se imaginaria naquela situação, mas Jared havia posto seu mundo de pernas para o ar. Tinha desestruturado até mesmo quem ele era.

Jared tinha um sabor tão bom. Tão forte.

Jensen segurou o membro rígido com uma mão enquanto apoiava a outra nos quadris do homem moreno. Ele tentou ir além do que estava fazendo, tentando engolir o máximo possível de Jared, que havia se encaixado e agora o ajudava levando os quadris para frente e recuando devagar.

Os gemidos cada vez mais altos do homem moreno em breve poderiam ser ouvidos do lado de fora do quarto.

Jensen, controlando-se, parou o que estava fazendo.

- O quê... – A respiração de Jare falhou. – O quê... Você.. o quê você está... Fazendo. – Mas a pergunta que queria fazer era justamente: _Por que você parou?_ Estava completamente trêmulo. Nenhuma mulher havia conseguido deixá-lo daquele jeito.

Jensen se levantou e começou a desabotoar a calça. Jared tinha as pupilas dilatadas, então estava com os olhos quase fechados, enxergando Jensen de maneira quase mágica. Sentia-se vivo, pulsante. Seu corpo todo vibrava de expectativa.

- Me ajude. A água está pesando. – A voz de Jensen, já naturalmente grossa, saiu chiada, dessa vez quase felina. Ele abriu o zíper, mas o tecido grudou em suas pernas e Jared realmente precisou ajudá-lo a se livrar daquelas duas peças de roupa. A calça e a boxer.

Jensen nu era simplesmente a visão do paraíso.

Jared absorveu cada detalhe daquela perfeição, inclinando a cabeça e tendo no rosto a expressão de uma criança que ganha um presente muito esperado de natal.

- Jen, você é lindo. – Ele conseguiu falar. – Ninguém, realmente são, pode resistir a você.

Jensen riu jogando a cabeça pra trás. O movimento deixou seu pescoço livre para a visão e a boca de Jared, que com menos de um passo segurou a cintura do homem loiro, enquanto sua língua delineava do pomo de adão até o queixo.

Eles se beijaram novamente.

As mãos desceram e juntos começaram a massagear um ao outro.

Tão quente. Aquilo era infernalmente quente.

Com os movimentos mais uma vez calculados, Jensen parou o beijo.

Ele estava de cabeça baixa e levantou o rosto para mais uma vez olhar dentro dos olhos de Jared.

Pareceu avaliar algo de vital importância.

E então, delicadamente se virou, ficando de costas para o homem moreno.

Ele passou pela corrente que saia do chuveiro deixando o manto d'água descer por seu torso. Foi algo muito sensual.

Jared gemeu vendo aquilo. Tudo que Jensen fazia tinha aquele toque de sensualidade que sempre o havia ensandecido.

O gigante moreno enfiou a mão por entre os cabelos de Jensen, fazendo os dedos descerem pela nuca, percorrerem a coluna até o começo da parte curva de seus quadris.

- Jen... – Insegurança. Tinha medo de machucá-lo. – Eu... Nunca... Quer dizer... Com um homem.

A reação de Jensen foi uma respiração mais curta, uma ameaça de riso.

- Nem eu Jare. Então muito cuidado comigo.

Jensen não pode ver, mas sentiu o movimento afirmativo da cabeça de Jared.

Este segurou a cintura de Jensen com uma mão e com a outra perscrutou o vão entre as pernas brancas. Seus dedos brincaram com abertura pulsante, preparando Jensen, que gemia sem qualquer pudor.

- Isso dói, inferno! – Jensen se deixou apoiar no peito de Jared por alguns segundos. Jared parou a movimentação.

- Quer que eu pare? – Jared estava realmente preocupado.

- Não. – Jensen balançou a cabeça negando. – Eu agüento. Só me deixe acostumar. – Jensen arfou sentido a pesquisa de Jared recomeçar. Merda de dor!

Jared parou um pouco e foi passar a língua na orelha vermelha de Jensen. Beijou logo atrás do lóbulo e finalmente chupou-o, gemendo no ouvido do mais velho.

- Posso continuar? – Aquele jogo estava acabando com os dois.

- hum-hum. – Não tinha mais forças para falar. Jared o inclinou para frente e voltou a mexer entre suas nádegas.

Quando o sentiu menos arredio, Jared parou com os dedos e encaixou seu quadril no dele, segurando sua cintura com uma das mãos enquanto a outra guiava seu órgão para dentro de Jensen. Bem devagar. Apenas o começo. Ele precisou de todo autocontrole para não penetrar rápido demais, forte demais, por inteiro, o corpo do outro.

- Jen, me fala. – Ele gemeu, mas seu pensamento estava em só em Jensen, em não feri-lo. – Estou... machucando...

- Cala a boca, Jare! – Jensen socou a parede, quase gritando. – Me fode, porra!

Dessa vez Jared realmente perdeu o controle, a noção de lugar, de tempo e espaço.

Ele se enfiou numa estocada só, fazendo Jensen gritar de dor e prazer. De muita dor. E pouco prazer na verdade.

- Tá. Se é assim... – Jared sussurrou febril. A voz tão grossa quanto a de Jensen agora. – Assim... Será.

Ele se movimentou, saindo e estocando mais uma vez. O lugar era apertado demais, quente demais. O corpo de Jensen estava entrando em combustão espontânea e estava levando Jared com ele.

Este encostou a testa na nuca de Jensen aumentando a velocidade da estocadas.

Jensen mais uma vez gritou só que agora mais de prazer do que dor.

Como alguém podia gemer e gritar daquele jeito? Como?

Jared continuou movimentando os quadris. O som dos baques de um quadril no outro incendiou o cômodo. Incendiou a noite.

- Eu... não... posso... mais.. Jen... Jen... – ele gemia, agradecendo estar debaixo d'água, pois do contrário o hotel inteiro seria queimado. A mão enorme mais uma vez correu até os cabelos, antes loiros e agora castanhos claro por estarem molhados, e agarrou uma mecha. Jensen gritou quando Jared o puxou em direção a ele pelo cabelo. – Jen... Jen.. JEN! – O orgasmo chegou como uma avalanche. Sacudiu o corpo de Jared como se ele fosse um fantoche. Ele gritou, escondendo o rosto e pressionando a boca no pescoço do amante.

Suas pernas falharam e ele teve que fazer um esforço sobre-humano para não ceder e se permitir cair no piso do boxe.

Jared sem saber como, soube que Jensen não tinha acabado.

Ainda agarrado em sua cintura, bambo, Jared o apertou contra o peito, ainda dentro dele, sua mão descendo para massagear o membro hirto e momentos depois começando a masturbá-lo com urgência

Jensen levou a mão acima da própria cabeça, indo procurar a nuca de Jared. Dessa vez foi ele a se agarrar àquela parte do cabelo logo acima do pescoço de Jared. Ele já não tinha voz. Seus gritos vinham reverberados do diafragma.

Jared o jogou para frente e ele teve que procurar apoio com as duas mãos novamente.

Os olhos de Jensen nublaram de êxtase assim que seu corpo explodiu em vários pedaços, cada um latejando com o gozo que nada podia superar.

Ele gemeu o nome de Jared.

Jared escorregou para fora de Jensen, mas continuou abraçado a ele.

Uma leveza tomou conta de sua cabeça e de seu corpo de maneira quase instantânea. Mas a água fria aos poucos levou isso embora.

Os dois estavam exaustos.

Jensen chegou um pouco para frente para encostar a testa na parede.

Não tinha força em parte alguma do corpo.

O movimento fez Jared reparar nas costas largas e pintadas de Jensen.

O súbito desejo de contar cada uma daquelas sardas o impulsionou para pele branca e cheia das pequenas manchas ferrugem. Jared começou uma contagem sem compromisso. Esticou a língua e mentalmente começou: "uma".

"Duas"

"Três"

"Quatro"

"Cinco"

"Seis"

- Jare... – Jensen tinha recuperado um fio de voz. – O que você está fazendo?

- Hum...- Jared chupou um pedaço de pele com mais força, deixando uma marca vermelha no lugar. Com isso tinha contado umas vinte. – Estou contando suas sardas. Com a ponta da língua.

Jensen riu gostosamente e se virou encarando-o.

- Quer usar a banheira?

Jared sorriu.

- Banheira?

- É, a banheira. – Jensen chutou de leve a parede do boxe, mostrando que na verdade o boxe era uma grande banheira. E só então Jared se deu conta. – Banheira. Água fria. Nós dois. Na banheira. – Jensen sorriu, safado.

Jared se jogou em direção ao amante passando pelo esguicho de água. Chegou até o rosto de Jensen pingando. O abraçou de novo, ao mesmo tempo em que o beijava, puxando para si.

Jensen correspondeu, mas no final acabou se afastando um pouco. Jared estava deixando-o sem ar com aquele abraço.

- Jare... – Começou assim que conseguiu escapar do beijo. Jared foi plantar marcas rubras em seu pescoço. – Se você não maneirar nos amassos, vai acabar me sufocando. Você é forte, cara! E eu preciso respirar!

Jared o largou imediatamente assustado.

- Eu machuquei você. – Olhos verdes arregalados fitaram o ator loiro.

- Não! Para com essa bobagem. – Jensen se virou trocando o comando do chuveiro para a banheira. A água começou a correr forte dos ejetores. – Senta.

Jared olhou em torno.

- Vamos tomar um banho de banheira?

- A última coisa que quero fazer com você é tomar banho, Jare. – O tom de voz sério fez Jared se arrepiar de prazer. Ele sentou obedientemente e se reencostou na parede da banheira.

Jensen se ajoelhou e subiu em cima de Jared, sentando em seu colo, de frente.

- Você está bravo comigo? – Jensen o encarou curioso.

Jared teve sua atenção chamada pelas benditas sardas novamente. O peito de Jensen era cheio delas também. Sua língua contou bem umas quinze antes de entender que Jensen havia feito um pergunta.

- Por que estaria? Por você me seduzir? – ele levantou a cabeça para Jensen e sorriu. – não sei se você notou, mas eu adorei ser seduzido. – E voltou a contar sardas.

Jensen segurou os cabelos de Jared, puxando para trás, fazendo-o encará-lo. Então Jensen riu com a inocência de seu co-protagonista.

Sacudiu a cabeça sem acreditar.

Desvencilhou-se e se sentou entre as pernas compridas de Jared, relaxando contra o peito largo e, só agora, fresco.

- O calor passou? – a voz de Jensen continuava grave, assim como seu sorriso, malicioso.

- Ai, meu deus! Eu tenho que ligar para a recepção. Estou sem água.

Jensen se jogou para frente e riu. Gargalhou.

Jared não entendeu.

- O quê? O que foi?

Jensen virou só a cabeça o olhando de rabo de olho.

- É só abrir o registro...

Jared abriu a boca.

- Você fechou o registro da água do meu quarto? – Ele não estava acreditando.

Jensen apontou para um ponto prateado debaixo da bancada onde estava a pia.

- Aquele é o registro geral do banheiro. Tem em todos os banheiros. – E riu.

Jared balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro, boquiaberto.

- Achei que poderia lidar com seu calor melhor do que você vinha lidando. – Jensen dessa vez falou sério. Ele voltou a se inclinar e se apoiar no peito de Jared. A banheira já estava pela metade.

- Jensen... O que acabou de acontecer... – Jared começou.

Jensen se esfregou no peito do outro.

- Já arrependido?

- Não, claro que não... Mas você... e eu... Jensen... Não vou conseguir ficar sem você. – Jared fez um muxoxo. – Não agora que eu te tive...

Jensen se virou e o beijou delicadamente.

- Eu sou todo seu. Depois resolvemos como vamos lidar com isso, ok?

E realmente era assim. No dia seguinte, nos dias que viriam, eles combinariam as coisas, mas naquele momento tudo que Jensen queria era aproveitar aquela banheira e o homem moreno.

E foi isso que ele fez noite adentro...

**FIM**

* * *

**N/A **

Meu Deus do céu... É nisso que dar conversar com a Miss Dartmoor por horas sobre Bad Things e as coisas realmente más que gostaríamos de fazer com os Js... Essas imagens me fizeram rolar a noite... caramba!

E Thata... Estou esperando a sua fic!!!! (Sem pressão... :P)

Espero que vcs realmente tenham gostado... Comentem!

Bjks a todos

Galatea


End file.
